<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No I'm Not Loki What Ever Are You Talking About (or: Loki trolls the Avengers) by Ilikepickles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587597">No I'm Not Loki What Ever Are You Talking About (or: Loki trolls the Avengers)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepickles/pseuds/Ilikepickles'>Ilikepickles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), It wasn't his fault, Light Angst, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki was kinda mind controlled okay, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Shuri (Marvel), Other, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Prankster!Loki, Secret Identity, Trolling, Trolling the Avengers, Twitter, and tortured, both teams were jerks okay and everyone messed up, it's basically canon, no beta we die like loki, not civil war friendly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilikepickles/pseuds/Ilikepickles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of returning to boring old Asgard at the end of The Dark World, Loki goes down to Earth. After a little hanging out he decides to hide himself in the Avengers Tower and mess with their lives. That’s not the best part though. The best part … is when he discovers Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harley Keener &amp; Loki, Harley Keener &amp; Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MCU_Peter_social-media</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't Doubt Natasha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380151">sleep deprived superheroes (and twitter aren't a good mix)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms/pseuds/burdenedwithgloriousfandoms">burdenedwithgloriousfandoms</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the Twitter fics I’ve found are Peter-centric. I’m fulfilling my duty and writing a Loki centric one. Post-TDW and Age of Ultron, AU where everyone is alive and happy and living at the Tower (not the stinky compound). That includes Bucky and Pietro as well as some others. Most people are quite queer. (ooOOOoo alliteration, I’m so fancy). No het, no smut.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pinned Tweet<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Welcome to this account, where I shall illustrate all of the ridiculous failings, embarrassments, and oddities of the so called, “Earth’s Mightiest Heroes.”<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
First off, James Buchanan Barnes, the great Winter Soldier, will burst into tears if any kind of bug or arachnid is squashed instead of being freed.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Next up, Bruce Banner. The Hulk. Theorized by some as the strongest Avenger. In reality he cannot survive a morning without his green tea and opera music. Romantic opera, I might add. Glorious, heart-breaking, “my-heart-weeps-for-thou,” romantic opera.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
And finally, “Iron Man.” The man made of iron. Or is he? When not dramatically flying away Tony Stark has a habit of making play forts out of science textbooks. The purpose for this remains unknown.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
dude, what? Why the hate? Iron man’s pretty cool<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Ah, the innocence of childhood.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
… how do you know I’m a child<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Your punctuation is indicative of your generation. That and your profile says “14 years old and doin fine ! Where are my tennesse people at?”<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
valid. Probs not a good idea on my part anyway<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
What, showcasing your identity? Broadcasting your age and location to every random stranger who happens across your profile? No no, that’s a wonderful plan.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
damn, no need to rub it in. Ill just go change that now</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong><br/>
@southernbitch<br/>
cars r life. Hmu if you want to talk shop<br/>
103 following      36 followers</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Clint: I’m doing it</p><p>Romanoff: You’ll fall</p><p>Clint: No I won’t</p><p>Romanoff: Yes you will</p><p>Clint: No I won’t</p><p>Romanoff: ...do it</p><p>Clint: *uses couch as trampoline* *attempts to backflip off it onto the coffee table*</p><p>Clint: *crashes onto floor, butt in the air*</p><p>Romanoff: *smirks*<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
really, what are you doing? this is fake<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Just because it’s fake doesn’t mean it’s bad. I think it’s kinda funny, imagining what the Avengers are like in real life.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
It’s just annoying when people pretend to know them when obviously they don’t<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
But this person didn’t say they know the Avengers. They’ve just made pretend facts.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
‘pretend facts’ is an oxymoron<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I’m a science person, no an English person. I still think it’s funny.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong>@southernbitch<br/>
well excuse me for having a different opinion than you, obviously yourss is correct<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
As entertaining as this has been to read, if you wouldn’t mind taking it to your direct messages? You’re clogging my post.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
whatever , it’s not like this is important anyway</p><p><strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
ow<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Omg hahaha that’s so funny, @AvengersFails did you make your post because of this?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
*winks*<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
nah, they posted a few minutes before hawkeye did. Its just a coincidence<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Or maybe they’re actually legit?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
what, you saying an Avenger made a secret account to rag on their teammates?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Shut up, it’s not out of the realm of possibility<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
oo, big words<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You’re annoying<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
&lt;3</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This ended up being focused more on the commenters than Loki, but I'll remedy that next chapter. What did you think? How do you like my humour? Is it boring? Are the characters OOC? I appreciate any feedback.</p><p>In case it wasn't clear, @AvengersFails is Loki. I won't tell you who the others are yet but let me know if you have guesses.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tony stop lying to us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony Stark is tall ... or is he?</p><p>or</p><p>Loki prompts a height contest.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Tony Stark Is Lying To Us: A Thread<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
If you’re here, you’ve seen Stark. He’s that big red idiot up in the sky, or that overly cocky billionaire everyone seems to like for no good reason at all. However, how much do we really know about him?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
The only time we ever see him is during  scheduled interviews (sitting down), press conferences (up on a stage), or frantic paparazzi shots (usually at odd angles). We have hardly any perspective.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I mean this in a quite literal sense. When have we ever seen him standing next to someone, in a full-body shot, with a direct camera angle?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
This seemed highly suspicious, so I took it upon myself to do some research. There are very few photos such as the ones I describe, and in them his shoes look … odd. With a bit more digging I finally unearthed something truly glorious.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I’m sure you’re impatient for the grand reveal, so let me remind you once more: this is the Iron Man himself. One of the “greatest minds of the century.” I present you Tony Stark, everyone.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
This is, apparently, what he wore to one of his recent interviews. It was mostly seated, but at the end they took a final shot standing up. Of course, this amazing superhero’s masculinity was much too fragile to withstand such an insult as looking short. So what did he do?</p><p>
  
</p><p>丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Fksdhkadi he wore heels.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
He wore heels.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
lmao. I like the guy, but even i have to admit that’s pretty funny.  and this time you have a legit source</p><p>History<br/>
Today - Saturday, November 28, 2015<br/>
5:07 PM   Meaning of lmao - Google Search</p><p><strong>BuzzFeed</strong> @BuzzFeed<br/>
Twitter user @AvengersFails tweeted a thread about Tony Stark’s true height and it quickly went viral.</p><p><strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
We will not be taking questions at this time.</p><p><strong>Stark Industries</strong> @SIOfficial<br/>
Stark Industries declines to comment on the recent rumors surrounding @TStarkOfficial ‘s height.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Tony Stark Is Lying To Us: A Thread<br/>
14.3K Retweets    605 Quote Tweets    81.6K Likes</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Well then. I … certainly did not expect this.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I showed this to my Aunt and she adores you now.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I … ah … thank you?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbitch<br/>
@MidtownStudent hahaha you embarrassed them<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh no! I’m so sorry Mx. Twitter Account Person Sir/Ma'am<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I think I’m feeling … attachment. For a child, you’re really quite precious. Don’t worry about it.</p><p><strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
I can’t take it anymore. Pep, forgive me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
I’m not short!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
My masculinity isn’t fragile!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
I’m a goddamn super hero, I don’t need to worry about height.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You know for someone who’s supposedly so confident, you’re being quite rigorous in your denial.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Answer me you coward.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
You know what fine, fine I’ll prove it. Tomorrow. 1:30 PM. Height battle between me and @realCapAmerica<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Oh this will be excellent. I look forward to it.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
I’ll save you a fucking front-row seat.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Can’t wait, darling. ;)<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
… what</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you think? Any suggestions or criticisms? </p><p>Also, do you know who @MidtownStudent and @southernbitch are? I'm guessing it's pretty obvious but I'm curious to see.</p><p>I've got a couple more chapters planned and a rough plot at this point, but I've definitely got space to burn so if you have an idea for future shenanigans I'll work it in.</p><p>Comments feed me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. It's almost like masculinity has nothing to do with capability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Height is a construct."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! Here's the latest chapter. I took a creative liberty with Tony's height here and changed it a bit, but the idea is still the same.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>New York Bulletin</strong> @NYBulletin<br/>
A Battle of Ego: Tony Stark, “Iron Man,” and Steve Rogers, “Captain America,” compete today in Times Square to see who is taller. As by request of the Captain, donation boxes are available and all proceeds will be given to charity.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Well, this is certainly exciting. The battle of the century. A competition to decide the most important fact on Earth: whether Tony Stark is, indeed, short.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
(Because we can’t possibly have short male heroes. Perish the thought. It’s obviously not enough to go around in gaudy costumes, they have to tower over everyone else as well.)<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
(And of course, the women are allowed to be short. That’s preferred, actually; this way they can’t take away the spotlight from the men.)<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
(God knows we can’t have it seem like masculinity and femininity have nothing to do with a person’s capabilities.)<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
(But it’s not like I’m critical or anything.)</p><p><strong>Variety</strong> @Variety<br/>
On the scene of the internet-famous “Height Battle” between Tony Stark and Captain America.</p><p><strong>#TeamIronMan</strong> @i_am_Iron_stan<br/>
Yooo tony just showed up guys, he looks super confident, he’s gonna win this no doubt #HeightBattle<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>lizzie #TeamCap</strong> @PhotographyNerd<br/>
No way. Cap’s what, 6’2? 6’3? I don’t think Tony’s short but he’s definitely not as tall as Cap.</p><p><strong>TeamCapTeamCapTeamCap</strong> @wallgreens9<br/>
Steve just showed up! Im trying to guess who’s taller but they’re keeping them apart for now. lol the guy looks embarrassed #HeightBattle</p><p><strong>Tony Stark fan #TeamIronMan</strong> @TonyIsGreat<br/>
#HeightBattle Guys, I hate to say it, but … they’re walking up to the stage now. Cap looks taller.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Why do people care so much about Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers’s heights? I don’t get it.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
cause in our culture masculinity is praised and people associate height with it so people don’t want to think of their superheroes as unmasculine . also, Ya Know, we’ll do anything to compete<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I know you were being annoying on @AvengersFails posts a while ago, but I totally agree with you. Society is stupid.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Steve Rogers’ height is measured at 6’2, Tony Stark’s at 5’7. Look at that. What a shock. Stark is shorter. I am astounded.</p><p><strong>BuzzFeed Celeb</strong> @BuzzFeedCeleb<br/>
“Height is a construct. I don’t believe in height.”<br/>
<em>https://www.buzzfeed.com/betheverheart1/tony-stark-captain-america-battle</em></p><p><strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
@AvengersFails Shut up, I know you’re laughing. Where are you, anyway?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I came. I saw. I was unimpressed. I left.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
You’re a little shit, you know that?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Yes, I’ve been told as such in many ways.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Pepper Potts</strong> @realStarkCEO<br/>
Tony dear.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
Crud, okay fine Pep I’ll go back to being a good little boy for the PR department.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
whipped</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Ah, the sweet smell of Sam Wilson’s coffee burning in the morning. (keep in mind that this was coffee made by a machine) (and he still managed to burn it)<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
lmao<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>
damn I really want this to be real</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
No no no no no no no NO. I REFUSE. THIS ISN’T REAL.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What what what?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>lil cliffhanger for you lol</p><p>Did you like it? Favorite part? Future suggestions? I will definitely take request, I don't have a whole lot planned so far.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p><p>And finally, thank you all so much for commenting and kudos-ing. I definitely did not expect such a big response.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Pshhh, No identity crises over here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DMs, fires, autographs, Aunt May</p><p>or</p><p>Nope actually that's all you're getting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I FRICKING HATE HTML.</p><p>Ahem.</p><p>Anyways.</p><p>Heyo. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here's two chapters to make up for it. Just a warning, I've been struggling lately with mental health so I might not post super consistently, but I'll try to post at least once every two weeks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
No no no no no no no NO. I REFUSE. THIS ISN'T REAL.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What what what?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
...</em>
</p><p><em>And now:</em><br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Nothing! Absolutely nothing, we're all good, happy, lacking-identity-crises people over here folks.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
GOD DAMN it's rubbing off on me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What is it???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I discovered something about myself I'd rather not know. </p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
NOW THEN. Latest on Avengers Fails: Pietro Maximoff or "Quicksilver." Though he's been often sighted at various Avengers-related incidents, he's clearly still working on controlling his powers. This is well illustrated by a recent experiment of his.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Early today, he apparently made a bet with Clint ("Hawkeye") to see how many times he could run up and down the tower in a minute. He made it to 68 just fine, but on his 69th he made a little ... detour.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Some of you may have noticed a fire on the 21st floor of the tower. This is because Pietro accidentally ran through an experimental room holding a new kind of flooring. What Tony Stark made it for I don't know, but apparently it's extremely sensitive to friction.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Instead of slowing to a stop, as any sensible person would do, Pietro took it upon himself to continue running through the place. This resulted in not only much of floor 21, but his jacket, several stacks of paperwork, and Stark's favorite coffee machine catching fire.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Luckily no one got any more than slight burns, but the whole place stinks of smoke and Pietro is the sworn nemesis of many employees. Clint, of course, found this hilarious. Stark decidedly didn't. There has been a ban implemented on any bets being placed between the former two.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Looks like someone did a mess-up.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh no! Is Mr. Stark okay??<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
HA Im sure hes fine, he literally can't go a day without burning something<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Wait ...<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Ohhh crap<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
YOU KNOW MR. STARK???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Ummmm<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
No?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh my god you so do. That is so cool! What's he like? How did you meet?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Take it to your DMs children. </p><p>Messages - MidtownStudent<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hi!!!<br/>
You know Mr. Stark!<br/>
You know Mr. Stark!<br/>
Carssss!<br/>
Respond!<br/>
Respond!<br/>
Respond! </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Ugh fine, what do you want? </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You know what I want. </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
You're not letting this go, are you? </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Not a chance. </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Okay okay. Stark crash landed near my home<br/>
several years ago and made me help him<br/>
stop this evil organization or something. I<br/>
shot him with a potato gun and ever since then<br/>
we've talked. </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh. My. God. That is so cool. </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
You a fan? </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Big fan!! </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
If you really want I could get you his<br/>
autograph.</p><p>...</p><p>Science geek? </p><p>Hellooooo? </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hello, this is Peter's aunt. What did you say<br/>
to make him faint? </p><p>Messages - AvengersFails<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Who are you? How do you know Stark? </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Chill out, I met him a while ago<br/>
when he was on one of his missions<br/>
or something. What's it to you? </p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
So you don't see him often? </p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
No? Why do you care? </p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Nothing, just something I needed to check on. </p><p><strong>A/N And now back to main Twitter </strong> </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh my god I'm literally hyperventilating I'm getting an autograph from Tony Stark.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @Midtown Student<br/>
And also<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@AvengersFails tell me!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Tell you what?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What you said "no no no" about earlier.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
... shouldn't you be in school?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
School's painfully boring.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Fair enough.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Sooooooo?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Fine. You're a pest.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
More than you know.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Are you going to or not?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I'm preparing myself.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Fine. I have recently discovered that I ...<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yeeeees?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
... </p><p>... </p><p>... </p><p>am "Gen Z"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I took a creative liberty. In the MCU canon Loki's not quite a Gen Z-er, I think he's a Millennial, but shush we're ignoring canon.<br/>Also keep in mind this is all in human years, in Asgardian years of course he's not Gen Z he's like 1000-something.</p><p>Did you like it? Favorite part? Changes you want me to make? Future suggestions?</p><p>I will definitely take requests, I need more ideas.</p><p>Any idea on how to change where text is centered? Under the first DMs I want Peter's text centered to the left and @southernbinch's centered to the right but I don't know how to do that.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. memesssssss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Literally just memes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if my memes don't work with the setting, the vast majority of my knowledge of them comes from Peter Twitter fics and I'm doing my best</p><p>Any idea how to do strikethrough font in HTML?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Fine. I have recently discovered that I…<br/>
am “Gen Z.”</em>
</p><p><em>And now: </em><br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh my god!!!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Please don’t.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Guys!!!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Do not test me, child.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You’ll never guess what I just learned.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You will regret it!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@AvengersFails is …<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Don’t!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
GEN Z!!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
My vengeance will be swift, brutal, and untraceable.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
:DDD<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
oh my god you made me drop my croissant.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Binch Stahp<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
no u<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I am disgusted, I am revolted<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Jesus Christ<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
AND THIS IS THE THINGS I GET<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
AND THIS IS THE THINGS I GET<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Please. If there is any goodness left in this world, I beg you. Have mercy.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
u better stop<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
That is not correct<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
and i oop-<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I swear to the heavens I will come for you.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
you better watch out, yOu BeTtEr WaTcH oUt</p><p><strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Nothing like reading two people bug to hell I MEAN INDOCTRINATE @AvengersFails into Gen Z culture<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Almost like the author had nothing better to think of<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
;D<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>It’s Actually Me</strong> @ScrewGender<br/>
Yo<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
‘Sup</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi! Usual stuff, did you enjoy it? Any comments, suggestions, critiques? Favorite part?</p><p>Requests are very open</p><p>In case you haven't figured it out by now, @southernbinch is one Mr. Harley Keener. However, there's a new mystery character. I'm not even going to tell you their handle but it's one of the commentors.</p><p>And finally, thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos. I'm so surprised at how many I've gotten. It means a lot, so thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Loki Is the Mom-Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Peter goes Spider-Maning for the first time and Loki has feels.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>We hit 100 kudos and almost 1,000 hits!!! Thank you so much!</p><p>Edit: officially at over 100 kudos and over 1,000 hits. Guys, y'all are amazing.</p><p>Also I went back and changed a day in Chapter 2 to make it consistent with this chapter, just a note.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
GUYSSSSSS<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
FRIEEEEEENDS<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
MY DUUUUUUDES<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@southernbinch @AvengersFails<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
what<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
As my sole friends I feel obligated to share this with you</p><p>
History<br/>
Today - Friday, December 4, 2015<br/>
12:33 AM What does it mean when you’re called a friend - Google Search<br/>
12:34 AM How many friends should teenagers have - Google Search
</p><p>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
we’re not friends
</p><p>
but what is it<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
We are so friends. Anyways I just did something really cool and I helped a person and I feel good about it.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
forgive me but i’m a little confused. Why was that so important to share?  i helped a dude today too but I’m not shouting it from rooftops<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Because I was just really hesitant about it before now and I wasn’t sure if I could or should do it but then I did do it and I didn’t even mess up and no one died.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
No one died? Jesus, are you all right?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What? Yeah I’m fine. I’m super fine. Sooo happy and excited and good vibes and everything.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
You sure?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Very sure. Tonight was super amazingly awesome and I’ very happy and I just wanted to tell you.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
oooooookay then. Im just gonna … go
</p><p>
Messages - AvengersFails<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Are you alright?
</p><p>
Child?
</p><p>
Please tell me you’re alright.
</p><p>
I just saw your Tweets with the other child.<br/>
You’re truly doing fine?
</p><p>
Please answer me.
</p><p>
I can’t lose anyone else, please.<br/>
<em>12:41 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>(A/N brief interlude while Loki does a spell to check on Peter)</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
I realize now that you’re fine. Forgive me<br/>
if I’ve made you uncomfortable.<br/>
<em>12:53 AM</em>
</p><p>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I’m so sorry I worried you!<br/>
Thank you for checking on me, that means<br/>
a lot.<br/>
I promise I’m actually fine, I was just<br/>
kinda high on adrenaline last night.<br/>
<em>10:20 AM</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <strong>(A/N and now back to main Twitter)</strong>
  </strong>
</p><p>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
@MidtownStudent so wait … are we really your only friends?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Nah, I’ve got a friend Ned at my school. You’re just my only Twitter friends.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
So we, two online people whom you’ve never met, are two of your only three friends.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
… yes? Is this a problem?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Friends value you, give a sense of belonging, and help with confidence. They provide the sense of security and comfort that comes from being with others going through similar experiences. Neither a single internet friend nor in-person one is sufficient. Are you being bullied?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What?? No I’m not being bullied!!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Are you autistic, or do you experience other such difficulties that can make socializing unpleasant?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
No??? I’m neurotypical??? What is this all about??? Why does it sound like you got this all from a parenting article???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I did no such thing!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Then how come when I copied your first two sentences into the search bar it came up with, “Teenage friends and friendships” from the Raising Children Network?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Merely a coincidence.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
“Friends and friendships give teenagers:<br/>
- a sense of belonging, a feeling of being valued and help with developing confidence.<br/>
- the sense of security and comfort that comes from being with others going through similar experiences.”<br/>
For a supposedly Gen Zer you’re such a mom.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Oh be quiet, I am not a mother nor a father. I simply wanted to ensure your well-being. I’m not experienced with children.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I’m a little confused. If you’re our age why do you call us “children”?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
… and they haven’t responded, seems kinda sus ngl<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@AvengersFails respond!<br/>
@AvengersFails respond!<br/>
@AvengersFails respond!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I’m not sure how to answer that.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
just explain it to us.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I call you children because you are much more immature than I.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Ouch.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
uh huh… and why were you so surprised when you found out you were Gen Z? If you know what we are then how could you not know you’re one of us too?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@AvengersFails ???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I was raised in a different situation much at odds with your culture. It resulted in me not knowing vital information about myself, and being unsure how to translate what knowledge I do have into your society.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
ohhhh sorry dude. That’s rough.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I’m not a “dude.” It’s fine, I’m fine. But Science Geek (I really need a better name for you), are you sure you’re fine? You don’t experience loneliness in your life?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
(you can call me Spider). Yeah, I’m fine. I pinky-swear.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
thas good. now come talk memes with me I need to get away from this heaviness.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yessss!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
And there is my cue to leave.
</p><p>
History<br/>
Today - Friday, December 4, 2015<br/>
2:56 PM Missing your brother - Google Search<br/>
2:57 PM Missing your estranged brother - Google Search  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So first off please correct me if I said something ableist, I did not mean to offend with Loki's comment about autism.</p><p>Second the article Loki used was real and this is the link: https://raisingchildren.net.au/pre-teens/behaviour/peers-friends-trends/teen-friendships</p><p>Now on to the standard stuff. Favorite part? Critiques? Suggestions/requests?</p><p>I still haven't found a way to center text to the right so if anyone knows that do share.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Conspiracies ...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is the boss of the Avengers send tweet</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>INPUT NEEDED I've got a question at the bottom and would much appreciate your opinion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Knives</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>I hate my boss and his stupid PR<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted</em></p><p><strong>Murder</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>Why do I need to interact with people. People are annoying.<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em></p><p><strong>Shmancy Slogan</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>Give it up, Fury.<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em></p><p><strong>Badass Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>You can’t win this.<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em></p><p><strong>Blank Window</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>Oh screw you. Fine.<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em></p><p>Pinned Tweet<br/><strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>Welcome to the official account of Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, member of the Avengers.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>In the latest ridiculous happenings around the Avengers, some of you may have seen the battle between Natasha Romanoff, “Black Widow,” and her boss (whose name I sadly cannot disclose) over Twitter.<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Here is a recap for those who haven’t:<br/>Romanoff attempted to use the names <br/>-Knives<br/>-Murder<br/>-Shmancy Slogan<br/>-Badass Widow<br/>-Blank Window<br/>Under these names, she Tweeted a slew of messages expressing frustration at the need to satisfy the PR (Public Relations) department for the Avengers.<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Eventually she gave in and Tweeted, “Welcome to the official account of Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, member of the Avengers,” under the name of Black Widow. Her handle remains ImBlackWidow. What people don’t know is why she eventually gave in.<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>It was not any manner of threats, tortures, or bribes that got her to concede, oh no. Black Widow was taken down by a mere child. Not only that, but a child under ten years old. <br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>This child, while not directly related to Romanoff, refers to her as “Auntie Nat.” The youngling had only to ask Romanoff to change her Twitter name to something more polished, and she obliged.<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Natasha Romanoff, everyone.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Feminat</strong> @don’tcallmePRINCESS<br/>Awwww that’s so sweet, i love Blak Widow.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>lololol, villains take note, all you need to take her down is Natasha Romanoff’s kid.</p><p>Messages - AvengersFails<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Please take down your reply to my Tweet. It<br/>is possible that it could be used against <br/>Romanoff in the future.</p><p><strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>If that’s the case why you say it in <br/>the first place</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Villains don’t notice a weakness to<br/>exploit unless it’s brought directly to<br/>their faces.</p><p><strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>You know this because…</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>I run a detailed account about the<br/>Avengers. I’m well-versed in knowledge<br/>about them and their enemies.</p><p><strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>gotcha<br/>Yeah no problem, I’ll go do that now.</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N Main Twitter)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>lololol, villains take note, all you need to take her down is Natasha Romanoff’s kid.<br/><em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em></p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>This child, while not directly related to Romanoff, refers to her as “Auntie Nat.” The youngling had only to ask Romanoff to change her Twitter name to something more polished, and she obliged.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>I love Ms. Romanoff so much, she’s so awesome. I wonder if I’ll ever get to meet her.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>your not actually falling for this, are you? this is obviously fake, funny, but fake.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Not necessarily. Remember our theory that this account is secretly run by one of the Avengers to mess with their teammates?<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>that was a joke. I doubt they’d actually do that.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>I don’t know, I could see Hawkeye doing this.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>he’s not Gen Z tho, and we know AvengersFails is.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Well then who are the Gen Zers of the Avengers? Wanda and Pietro, right? Could it be one of them?<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>AvengersFails posted something about Pietro, and I doubt he’d Tweet his own mistakes. <br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>It’s Wanda then.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>No it’s not. AvengersFails just Tweeted about her supposed paprika obsession, so she’s out too.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Well then maybe it’s someone else who works there. Hey, they have a boss, right?<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>I mean probably.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Maybe it’s their boss. That actually makes so much sense. The boss of the Avengers runs a secret Twitter account making fun of them.<br/>Also what’s got you being all correct with grammar all of a sudden?<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>nothing, a glitch.  im still not buying it<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Why do you insist on conversing on /my/ Tweets? If you’re going to theorize, do it where it should be done. In your DIRECT MESSAGES.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Crap they’ve found us, go go go.<br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/><strong>over dramatic eye roll</strong><br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/><strong>cheeky wink</strong><br/>丨<br/><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/><strong>annoyed narrowing of eyes</strong><br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>*pointed and withering glare*<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Why don’t you just use <strong>bold like this</strong> instead of that weird * thing?<br/>丨<br/><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>Leave!<br/>丨<br/><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>Leaving, leaving.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>INPUT NEEDED<br/>Okay so when beginning this fic I wrote it with a Loki pairing in mind, but now with his Gen Z arc I'm unsure if it would make people uncomfortable. In human years he's technically Gen Z, but in Asgardian years he's over 1,000 years old. His maturity is complicated, but right now I'd age him mentally at about 25, 26. Would it make you uncomfortable to see him paired with an adult?</p><p>Anyways, thanks so much for your answer. Sorry for taking so long to post this. Life happens, I guess. I'll probably post Chapter 8 tomorrow or Monday seeing as I've already written some of it.</p><p>Onto the standard stuff. Favorite part? Questions, concerns? Suggestions? Requests? Theories?</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. WhOmSt ThE fUcKeSt Is SaM wiLsOn’S eYeBrOw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki is a former cultist and Peter is flustered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Maybe it’s their boss. That actually makes so much sense. The boss of the Avengers runs a secret Twitter account making fun of them.</em>
</p><p><em>And now:</em><br/>
Messages - MidtownStudent<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hi<br/>
Hi<br/>
Hiiii<br/>
Heyyy<br/>
My dude<br/>
Talk to me<br/>
(you’re a dude, right?)</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Yes, I’m a dude. What’s up?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I’m bored. Want to theorize with me?</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Not this again. Look, I really don’t think<br/>
they’re real.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Humor me. Imagine if they were. Who<br/>
would they be?</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Idk. What do we know about them?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
They’re Gen Z, they’re a total mom-friend,<br/>
they have social difficulties, they were raised<br/>
in a different culture, they’re “not a dude.”</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Not much to go on…<br/>
Do we even know their pronouns?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
No, but that’s important and we should.<br/>
I’ll go ask.</p><p>Messages - Midtown Student<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hey, what are your pronouns?</p><p>Hellooooo?</p><p>Are you there?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Forgive me, I was otherwise occupied.<br/>
My pronouns are currently he, him, and<br/>
his.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Thx!</p><p>History<br/>
Today - Monday, December 7, 2015<br/>
11:21 AM Meaning of thx - Google Search</p><p>Messages - Midtown Student<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Okay so he goes by he/him pronouns<br/>
right now.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Right now?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I’m guessing he’s genderfluid or something.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Gotcha. So, he/him pronouns, probably<br/>
genderfluid, Gen Z, likes to take care of<br/>
people, raised in a different culture.</p><p>Idk man.</p><p>Do you think he’s British? He sounds<br/>
super British.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Ooo, he totally does. But is England<br/>
really that different from the U.S? He<br/>
said he was raised in a different culture.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Not so different that he wouldn’t know<br/>
what Gen Z is. Hmmm.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
<strong>le gasp</strong> What if he’s a former cultist?</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Where in the hecc did you get<br/>
that from?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
No no, think about it. It totally makes<br/>
sense. Cults are like super controlling and<br/>
some of them don’t allow any interaction<br/>
with the outside world. If he was raised in a<br/>
cult he might have no idea about Gen Z.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
I guess… what about his “children”<br/>
comments though? It almost seemed<br/>
like he was saying he didn’t know<br/>
his own age.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Maybe he didn’t. Maybe they never<br/>
told him his own birthday.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
I don’t think that’s how cults work.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
How would you know? Have you ever<br/>
been in a cult before?</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Oh shut up.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Make me.</p><p>I mean</p><p>Don’t make me.<br/>
That would be weird.<br/>
Super weird.<br/>
I wasn’t implying anything cause<br/>
there’es nothing to imply.<br/>
At all.<br/>
Oh my god just kill me now.</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Lmao.<br/>
You’re adorable flustered.</p><p>Spider?</p><p>*smirks*</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N Main Twitter)</strong>
</p><p><strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
whomst the fuckest is sam wilson’s eyebrow???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Clint …<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
what<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
oh frickkkkkk<br/>
firk fric frikc<br/>
fureis gonna kill me<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Are you drunk?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
noooooooooo<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
You’re drunk. Get down here before you screw anything else up.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
but naaaaaat<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Clint<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
tashaaaa<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Clint<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
naterrinooooo<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
I’m saying this one last time<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
pleeeeeeeeeaasse<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
ergh fine<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
Oh firck! Nat!!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
What, realize what a mistake your parents made?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
Nat, we’re talking on Twitter!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
You can’t see me right now but I’m confident you can picture my Look of Utter Disdain.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
Nat! I mean on Twitter publicly!</p><p><strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
whomst the fuckest is sam wilson’s eyebrow???<br/>
<em>This thread has been deleted.</em></p><p>
  <strong>(A/N Loki is currently cackling madly. Yes, he was the one who made them think they were talking in dms when they actually weren’t.)</strong>
</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I doubt this will surprise anyone, but if you’re in need of humor give Clint Barton alcohol. He will then Tweet, “whomst the fuckest is sam wilson’s eyebrow???” and proceed to have a public Twitter conversation with Romanoff without either of them realizing they’re not in DMs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for taking so long! I have more of a handle on my life now so I promise I'm actually going to try to post consistently. I'll aim for two chapters every weekend for now. I have chapter 9 written as well, I just need to format it, so be on the look-out for that Monday or Tuesday (February break y'all, yay).</p><p>Thank you so much for all the help last chapter! I know what I'm going to do now and it's not quite my original plan but I think it will still be hilarious.</p><p>Favorite part? Criticisms, things I can clarify, concerns? Suggestions, requests?</p><p>Seriously guys, give me requests. I have a rough plot but I need material.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Angsty Loki Feels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki and Peter bonding</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y'all!! 100 comments!! Over 200 kudos!! Over 2,000 hits!! You are amazing!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Messages - MidtownStudent<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hey</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Hello?<br/>
May I help you?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I wanted to hang out.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Hang … out.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You know. Hang out. Spend time together.<br/>
<strong>broadway music</strong> And all that jazz.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
…</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Sorry, forgot you don’t know references.<br/>
It’s from a musical, Chicago. You should look<br/>
it up, I bet you’d totally be a theater kid.</p><p>
  <span class="u">My Note (uncategorized)<br/>
To Research<br/>
-”Chicago,” a musical<br/>
-”Theatre kid”<br/>
<em>Wednesday, December 9, 2015</em></span>
</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I understood the reference. I am just<br/>
unsure why you wish to spend time<br/>
with me.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
lol</p><p>Wait<br/>
You were serious?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Though we may have conversed<br/>
previously, I am hardly the most ideal<br/>
companion.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Okay if we’re going to talk about this I at least<br/>
need to have some sort of name, I feel weird<br/>
just calling you “AvengersFails.”</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I suppose you may call me Hveðrungr.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Ooo, like Loki?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You are familiar with the Norse mythos.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yup! I’m a total mythology geek.<br/>
Hveðrungr is kinda difficult to type, may I<br/>
call you Hveth?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
It makes no difference to me.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hveth, you’re a really cool person. You’re<br/>
funny and you’re super smart, and you’re<br/>
really kind (even if you’re a bit prickly<br/>
sometimes). I have a lot of fun talking with<br/>
you. I’d really love to hang out, chat, spend<br/>
some sort of time together.</p><p>Are you still there?</p><p>Hveth?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Yes, I am here.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Soooo will you hang out now?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
If that is what you truly wish.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yessss okay oh my gosh I have to show you<br/>
so many things now. We’ll start with vine<br/>
compilations and then move on to Broadway.<br/>
Do you have a phone?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
… why?</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
So I can call you and hear your live<br/>
reactions so you won’t be able to pretend<br/>
you don’t like what I show you. :D</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Fine then. Call me at 332-666-5654.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
We’re going to Memetown!</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Did you actually just capitalize,<br/>
“Memetown?”</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yes, shush, it’s a proper noun. I’m calling<br/>
you now.</p><p>-----</p><p>Loki puts down the phone carefully. He breathes in and out for a moment, feeling his tension gradually unwind. While fairly certain the general populace of Midgard is not familiar with his voice, he had still been apprehensive about speaking with the youngling. Luckily, nothing happened. No government agents are hunting him down, no angry All-Fathers are floating from the sky, and the Avengers remain unaware of his presence. Perhaps … it’s time to allow himself a connection. Not a friend, he has gone too far to ever be deserving of friendship. But it cannot hurt to speak a bit with a boy (even if said boy has quite a strange sense of humor).</p><p>(Loki fervently denies that he found any of the so-called “Vines,” funny)</p><p>(He may be Gen Z in human years, but he is a master of sarcasm and wit and refuses to stoop to their level in the matter of jokes)</p><p>(If anything remotely like a laugh ever came out of his mouth it was simply because of the absurdity of the video)</p><p>(He coughed in surprise)</p><p>(It was not a laugh)</p><p>-----</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
When you introduce a friend to Gen Z culture by making them watch vines and they pretend it isn’t funny but you can hear them laughing :DDD<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
It was not a laugh. I was coughing in surprise out of the absurdity of the video.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
uh huh<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I did not find the videos funny!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Right, right, just like you “didn’t laugh.”<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I WAS NOT LAUGHING I WAS COUGHING.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
whatever helps you sleep at night</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Forgive me as this is not my usual type of post, but teenagers are ridiculously stubborn.</p><p>丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
whered he go<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
hes a he still, right?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yeah he’s a he. Ummm, I’m not sure.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh my gosh he’s so mean. Check his latest Tweet.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Forgive me as this is not my usual type of post, but teenagers are ridiculously stubborn.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
pot meet kettle. though coming from different backgrounds you are both still very much the same<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
If that is supposed to insinuate that I am a teenager and am subsequently stubborn then I am quite offended.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
You are such a dang drama queen<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Darling, you say that because you have no grasp of the specific flair needed to excel at life.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
BUUUUUURN<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
<strong>emotional sniffle</strong> youve taught him so well<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You need to show me how to make that effect on your text.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
not a chance<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
*unimpressed eyeroll*</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happy International Fanworks Day guys.</p><p>A chapter? When I said I'd post it? More likely than you think.</p><p>I was originally going to have this be more angsty and more of a reveal, but the characters said otherwise. It's coming though. Peter and Harley (and a third unnamed person who will join their friendgroup) will eventually be told, I'm just working up to it in stages. So will the Avengers, but we've got a lot to get through first.</p><p>Also, Loki's phone number has meaning behind it, can anyone figure it out?</p><p>Favorite part? Questions, concerns, criticisms? Suggestions, requests?</p><p>I will absolutely take your requests as long as they don't radically contradict anything I've got planned for this story, give them to me.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p><p>P.S Shameless self-rec? I just wrote a Frostiron circus-AU oneshot if you want to check it out, it's called, "and our flight for freedom is still the same (we still live, love, and do it in vain)"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Princesses on Twitter? It's more likely than you think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sunday, December 13th, 2015</p><p>princessesssesses and introducing a new character</p><p>Loki's phone number analysis from last chapter:<br/>332-Manhattan area code. 666-associated with the devil, "mark of the beast." 5654-spells out Loki on a flip phone numerical keyboard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I am In Pain right now.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
what happened<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I don’t even want to speak of it.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
speak of what?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
It’s too horrible.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
oh my god just tell me<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Were you aware of this despicable invention called, “fanfiction,” in which citizens write imaginary scenarios involving famous figures such as the Avengers?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
fhdkjsakjdj I’m laughing so hard right now, ahhh the irony<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
i mean isn’t that what you’re doing?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I reveal accurate facts about them. Facts are, in fact, the opposite of fiction. Whatever these … these heathens are creating is nothing like what I do.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
… sure<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Don’t listen to Carssss, he’s being annoying. He still doesn’t believe you’re real. Why don’t you like fanfiction though?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I am not against the prospect as a whole; derivative works have been around for as long as original ones. I am against the idea of using fanfiction to imagine two people in a relationship who are absolutely not, and will never be, together.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What did you read?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I really don’t wish to talk about it.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Come on, tell me!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I recently came across a rather … explicit … piece of fanfiction featuring Tony Stark and the writer’s version of Loki, the villain who invaded New York a few years ago.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
oh jeezz<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yikes.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Precisely.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yeah, maybe check the tags (call me later and I can show you how to filter them) before you read stuff if you’re not comfortable with explicit stuff. But honestly Loki/Tony sounds hilarious. Even if he was evil, the guy was hot. It’s a nice crack ship.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
did you hear the conspiracy that he wasn’t behind it at all?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
No way, people think that?? Why???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
i don’t remember a lot of details but it was something like what was he even trying to do? The portal was super small and though the Avengers had a hard time defeating the aliens, the army would’ve eventually stepped in or nuked them or something.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Also there was this person who worked at Stark tower and said that Loki never tried to escape even once during the four days between his defeat and leaving for Asgard.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Oh and finally why would he go to New York? It’s Stark’s city and it’s super well defended. He’s supposedly this trickster god and all he has is this really flimsy plan? So some people think he was being forced into doing this, or it was part of a larger plan of his. Some even think it was a government hoax to promote the Avengers.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
That’s so interesting! I love Loki from the mythology, it would be great if the alien version wasn’t evil either.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Please leave.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
yeah yeah post-clogging, whatever, we’re going</p><p><strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Not to get political or anything buuuuuuuuut<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What the fudge is oatmeal?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Excuse me but what the fuck. Did you actually just say “fudge?”<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Shhhh my aunt says I’m not supposed to swear.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
I can’t believe you’ve done this.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
GASP A FELLOW MEMELORD. @southernbinch GET OVER HERE NOW.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
what up<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I made a new friend<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
And by friend I assume you mean a person you’ve had one (1) conversation with?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Exactly<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
glad we’re on the same page<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
You people are interesting. I’m glad my brother finally let me get a twitter.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hang on let me @ one other person, he’s kinda cranky sometimes but you’ll love him I promise. @AvengersFails<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
My pronouns are currently they, them, and theirs.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh, sorry! *you’ll love them I promise.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
@AvengersFails important question: are you also a fellow human who disagrees with the societal construct known as gender?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
… in a sense.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Excellent.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
what are your pronouns<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
She/hers thank you, but I don’t really care. I am entirely comfortable with my body/femininity/whatever, I just find gender annoying and stupid. Don’t call me a girl is all, I am not one.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Oh, I can so relate.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
@actualprincess Can we call you Princess?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
I will answer to Your Majesty, Highness, or Your Most Supreme Magnificence. But in the interest of not divulging my real name (<strong>finger guns</strong> internet security is a thing) you may call me Princess.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Yay! I’m Spider, @AvengersFails is Hveth, and @southernbinch is- actually I’m realizing I always just call you Carssss, what should we call you?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Uh carssss is fine, but if you want something else you can call me Harls.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Why do I get the feeling you just gave us a nickname that connects strongly to your legal name?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
<strong>sweats</strong> i don’t know what you’re talking about?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I don't know why I even bother. Mark my words, one day you will divulge too much information about yourself and a kidnapper will be given the materials to succeed in their life goal of capturing you.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Dramatic much?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Its their thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to the wonderful Lyrah for the idea about the fanfiction in the beginning!</p><p>In other news I'm working on some format changes. In this chapter summary you'll notice I've put a date. I'm going to put a date at the beginning of each chapter summary now. It's the day that the chapter starts. Keep in mind some chapters might span multiple days, but this way you have a better idea of the passage of time.</p><p>I'm also working on better ways of signifying who is talking to whom. If you have any feedback on that I'd much appreciate it.</p><p>Favorite part? Criticisms, questions, concerns? Suggestions, requests? Idea on who actualprincess is?</p><p>Give me your requests lol I need material.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Lie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friday, December 18, 2015</p><p>angst angst angst</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Trigger warnings in the end notes, sorry guys, this one got a little heavier</p><p>Loki uses ze/zir/zem pronouns in this one. Ze/zir works like this:<br/>Ze likes magic.<br/>That is zir magic.<br/>That magic is zirs.<br/>Give that back to zem.<br/>Ze doesn't like zemself much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki looks at zir phone as it dings with a notification. Ze has been calling with Spider almost every day, and there is a tentative camaraderie between them. While Spider is … overenthusiastic, about certain types of humor, Loki enjoys their calls nonetheless.</p><p>Currently Loki is sitting inside zir hideout. Under an undetectable spell, Loki has created a veritable fortress in the walls of the Tower. With some minor extension spells, (yes, J.K Rowling got a <em>few</em> details right) zir room is spacious enough for daily rest. Loki, of course, spends most of zir time invisible, roaming about the tower. Ze is not the deity of mischief for nothing.</p><p>It is 3:00, therefore Spider has gotten home from his school day. Spider has made a habit of calling Loki at the first moment possible; it seems he is sticking to said habit.</p><p>Messages - AvengersFails<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Hi!! I’m home from school! Can I call you?<br/>
(also, pronouns?)</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You are certainly capable.<br/>
(ze/zir)</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Shush, you’re so mean. Would your majesty<br/>
be so kind as to grace me with zir presence<br/>
over the phone?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I don’t know, I’m just not sure if I have the<br/>
energy to deal with annoying children<br/>
today. </p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Uh-huh, except you’re Gen Z so that excuse<br/>
don’t fly.</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
<strong>condescending eyebrow raise</strong></p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Pleeeeeease?</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Of course, I’m merely jesting.</p><p><strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You’re so weird.</p><p>Loki closes zir eyes in resignation as ze picks up the phone. Today has not been a good day in the slightest. Ze got closer to the mind stone than ze likes to, and it was a stark reminder (pun unintended) that ze is not safe here. This is not a permanent home for Loki, it is merely a respite. Ze will remain here until zir situation grows too perilous, and then ze will leave. That is how it always goes.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Why did you say ‘jesting?’ Did you mean joking? Is that another one of your weird British cult words?” Loki sighs. Spider and Harls seem to have this strange idea that ze used to be in a cult. Although upon further reflection Loki admits that Asgard was more cult-like than comfortable.</p><p>“Jesting is a perfectly normal word, it’s your lack of class that prevents you from understanding that,” comes Loki’s stunning response. Spider gasps in mock offense.</p><p>“Oh, excuse me for being a normal teenager who likes normal teenager things.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean??” A pause.</p><p>“Never mind, sorry. I know you were raised differently.” Loki holds in a snort. That is putting it mildly. “Hveth?”</p><p>“Forgive me, today has been difficult.”</p><p>“Aw man, I’m sorry. Need some memes?” This almost gets a chuckle out of zem.</p><p>“Memes could not be further from what I need right now.” Loki hears Spider laugh, and smiles. At least ze can do something right.</p><p>“Well, how can I help?” Ze goes to reply, but hesitates. Loki has zir age-old mask ready to go, zir pretense of good mental health and a happy life. But something about today feels different. Spider is unlike anyone Loki has ever encountered before. He is kind, and sincere, and he seems to genuinely care about zem. Would it really be so bad to open up?</p><p>“I miss you.”</p><p>“I’m right here.” Spider seems confused.</p><p>“No, I mean … I don’t know. I miss contact, I miss interaction. Twitter and our phone calls are about as much as I get these days.</p><p>“I used to be esteemed. I had a mother who loved me, a father, a brother. I had something resembling friends. No matter what I do it all seems to come crashing down.</p><p>“Truth be told, I don’t know why you’re still here.” Loki takes a deep breath. This is it, this is where Spider will leave zem, but ze can’t go on under this pretense. Everything Loki touches turns to dust. It is selfish of zem to go on talking to Spider without revealing at least this much.</p><p>“I am … not a good person, Spider. I'm hardly a person at all. I've done many bad things. I understand if this makes you leave, but I can’t keep deceiving you. I have lied and betrayed. I have caused many people a great deal of harm. I'm battered, and broken, and my soul feels so worn I wonder how it still holds together.”</p><p>“Hveth, I don’t believe you’ve done anything <em>that</em> bad.” Loki reigns in zir frustration. Spider is really going to make zem spell it out, isn’t he?</p><p>“Spider, I have <strong>killed</strong> people.” There is a loaded pause. Loki holds zir breath.</p><p>“Okay.” Ze lets out a hysterical laugh.</p><p>“‘Okay?’ ‘Okay??’ Is that all you have to say? I am a MONSTER. I am the thing that hides under beds, I am the thing of children’s warning tales. I am the one whose teeth turn to fangs as the whip hits their back. How can you just say, ‘okay??’” Loki stops, panting. Ze turns around and hits zir fist against the wall. It is too much, too much. </p><p>“Forgive me, I should never have lost control like that. I have to go.”</p><p>“No, Hveth, wait!” Loki freezes. “Listen to me. Do you think I’m perfect? I know I seem all innocent, but I’m not. My uncle died in my arms because I couldn’t save him. I’ve done bad things, especially recently. I haven’t killed anyone, I don’t think, but sometimes I go too far, or forget myself, and people end up hurt.</p><p>“I know we haven’t met officially, but I’ve talked to you a bunch and you’re great! You had a hard childhood and that screws people up. I know a guy like that, except he takes it out on people. You can be really snarky sometimes but you’re never cruel. You’re not a bad person because of trauma. Besides, you don’t kill people any more, right?” Loki slides down the wall, head in zir hands. Ze can feel zir breath heavy in zir chest. “Hveth? Are you still there?”</p><p>Grudgingly, ze responds, “I am here. And no, I suppose I don’t. But that doesn’t mean I don’t still lie and betray.”</p><p>“You haven’t betrayed me.”</p><p>“Not yet.” Loki’s traitorous voice cracks as Spider pauses again.</p><p>“Hveth, can I put Harls on this call? I think he might be able to help more than I can right now.” Ze sighs. Loki doesn’t want any more people to see zem in this weakened state than necessary.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>Messages - MidtownStudent<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Harls, can I put you on a call with me and<br/>
Hveth? Ze’s having a really hard time right<br/>
now, self-hatred stuff, and I’m not sure what<br/>
to do. (ze/zir pronouns)</p><p><strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Of course.</p><p>Loki shakes as ze hears Spider tapping on his phone, probably talking to Harls.</p><p>“Okay Hveth, Harls is coming. Just hold on a sec.” Ze nods zir head, forgetting Spider can’t see zem.</p><p>“Hey, this is Harls, can you guys hear me?” A voice comes through the phone, Southern American in accent.</p><p>“Yup, we can hear you,” comes Spider’s reply.</p><p>“Hveth?” Harls asks gently.</p><p>“Here.”</p><p>“Okay, great. Tell me 5 things you can see.” This brings Loki up short. Ze was expecting to have to talk about zemself more.</p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“5 things you can see. Don’t list them if you hate them, only say it if you feel neutrally about them.” Though ze is still confused, Loki looks around.</p><p>“The bed.” </p><p>“Awesome. 4 more.”</p><p>“My hair.” This seems to please Harls.</p><p>“Great! 3 to go.” Loki sighs.</p><p>“The walls, I suppose.”</p><p>“You’re doing great, just 2 more,” comes the reply.</p><p>“My watch.” A knick-knack he had bought for the fun of it; he doesn’t need any human invention to know the time.”</p><p>“Last one!” Harls says encouragingly.</p><p>“The light fixture.” Loki swears ze can hear Harls’ smile through the phone. The boy was never this cheery over the internet, what happened?</p><p>“You did it! That was so great. Now tell me one thing you love about yourself.” Loki puts zir head in zir hands again at this. “Come on, there must be at least one thing.” Loki does love zir magic, but ze can’t exactly say that.</p><p>“There is one thing, but it’s somewhat embarrassing.”</p><p>“That’s fine, I don’t care.” Loki’s face turns into a small smile, surprising zem.</p><p>“I like my sense of dramatism.” Laughter can be heard from both of the other two parties. Loki does not pout (ze is a deity, deities do not pout), but ze might express zir frustration in a physical manner involving zir mouth. “Traitors.”</p><p>Harls responds with the appropriate level of sarcasm: “I know, we’re truly awful friends.”</p><p>“Hey Hveth, are you doing better now?” And there is Spider. Loki smiles again.</p><p>“Yes, I believe I am. Thank you very much.”</p><p>“No problem. Do you want distraction now? That always helps for me.” Loki can relate, ze has always had a problem with getting too far inside zir head.</p><p>“If you are willing,” ze replies.</p><p>“Yes of course, more than willing. Wanna watch a movie?” Loki gives zir assent. “Awesome! Harls, you up for it?”</p><p>“Of course, who do you take me for?” </p><p>Loki has a belated realization, “Wait, how are we all supposed to watch at once?” There is a pause and as the (somewhat malicious) excitement rises Loki groans. This is going to be another Gen Z disaster, isn’t it.</p><p>“My friend, my buddy, my pal. Let me introduce you to a little something called rabb.it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TWs for self-hatred, implied/referenced racism, implied/referenced child abuse, and not exactly a panic attack but a mental breakdown.</p><p>If this is too much please let me know and I can change it. Also let me know if you need me to say where exactly the triggers are. This got away from me a little in terms of angst. There shouldn't be too many more chapters in the fic like this. Next chapter isn't that angsty, but the chapter after that is. Then that should be it in the heavier angst department. We might occasionally have some light angst but after Ch 13 it will go back to humor.</p><p>So. Heh. ANGST. Again if it's too much let me know and I can change it, or write an alternative chapter. Also there's a couple lines in this chapter that might not make all that much sense now but will be explained later, so be aware of that.</p><p>Okay. Favorite part? Criticisms, concerns? Things I can clarify? Suggestions/requests?</p><p>Give me your requests I will use them.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saturday, December 19, 2015</p><p>Stove Fucking Rogers</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW for brief panic attack at the end of the chapter, it's not super graphic tho and everything else is fluff.</p><p>Once again thank you to Lyrah for the idea about Cap swearing.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Ah, a beautiful morning in the Tower. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and if one is up high enough one can hear Steve Rogers shouting a slew of crude insults at a desk.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
The desk in question, of course, is the desk he tripped over. This caused him to spill his entire cup of coffee over the 12 inch stack of S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork he had just completed. The paperwork was ruined.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Everyone seems to have this image of the perfect, polite Captain America, who never ever curses. The Avengers even have an entire inside joke around it. However, Steve was in the army. He may have played America’s golden boy, but World War II was no joke. He knows how to swear.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Not only that, but Steve knows how to swear creatively. He began by calling the desk a variety of names, many of which refer to a person’s genitalia. He moved on to ridiculing its undesirable traits, including its texture and size, while comparing it to several taboo sex acts.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Steve was not content to only abuse the desk, oh no. He had to express his frustration at the paperwork too. Steve first insulted is using the common swears, as well as calling it a “soggy piece of wet noodle doggie [redacted].” He also compared the coffee to some choice bodily fluids<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Then his taunts fell into the dangerous territory. Steve Rogers began to bemoan his boss for the paperwork. He began by comparing him to a pirate. This quickly dissolved into a set of slander centered around pirates and their less savory behaviors.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
As I write this, Steve’s defamation has died down. The employees in the surrounding rooms and floors are staring open-mouthed. There is an advanced AI in the Tower with recording capabilities, and I have no doubt Stark will make use of this.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
While it may not be known outside of the Tower, this day will live on as the day of the Curse Heard ‘Round the World.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Cap is polite!!</strong> @wallgreens9<br/>
Dude, uncool. Steves awesome, he wouldn’t swear like that in a wok place. took it too far this time.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
That I would have, if everything I was saying were false.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Cap is polite!!</strong> @wallgreens9<br/>
There’s no way Steve swears like that. He’s captain America!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Yes, a man who got his start in the <strong>army</strong>. Take it from me, the battlefield is not a place of politeness and class. It is a crude, ruthless land. This often results in crude, ruthless language. Hence the swearing of Mr. Captain.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
If you want proof I could hack the security system.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Cap is polite!!</strong> @wallgreens9<br/>
like you could actually do that<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Give me a minute.</p><p>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Sorry, this actually took me five minutes. Stark’s AI was stronger than anticipated.
</p><p>
Anyway, proof Captain America swears. Inspired by @AvengersFails thread.<br/>
[A video plays. Steve Rogers, distracted by something off-screen and holding two large cups of coffee, trips violently over a desk. There is a stack of paperwork on the chair behind the desk which quickly gets soaked. Steve proceeds to ruthlessly cuss out the desk, chair, paperwork, coffee, and his boss. (whom he never actually mentions by name)]<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>lizzie</strong> @PhotographyNerd<br/>
Ohmygod @realCapAmerica have you seen this??? Can you confirm???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Cap is polite!!</strong> @wallgreens9<br/>
No fucking way.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
You see. I very rarely make accusations without proof.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
@MidtownStudent @southernbinch Come and see my latest success.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
What??? No way!!!! I never would have guessed! @southernbinch where are you, get over here.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
I’m here, I’m here, sorry. some of us have things to do on Saturdays.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I'm thinking “things to do” in this case means sleep until noon. Now what the real pro gamers do is stay up all night Friday and then sleep in on Sunday morning.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Fair<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Your lack of sleep is somewhat disturbing.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
welcome to Gen Z. Anyways this is frickin amazing, @actualprincess how’d you do it?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
You see there is this marvelous skill called hacking, you should try it sometime. It involves computers and typing and a slight lack of legality but when used for philanthropic purposes such as this that is a detail that can be overlooked.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
You’re literally a god. I love you so much.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
I’m royalty, but close enough.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Thank you very much for this stunning creation. While not quite the same as experiencing it in person, the AI’s cameras do it justice enough. That you managed to find this at all is impressive.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
If you give me a couple days I could probs hook it up to a VR thing.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Master, teach me your ways!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Oh young padawan, you have much to learn.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
I’m not even mad, I’m actually impressed. Hell if you were my kid I’d be proud. @realCapAmerica Steve fucking Rogers what have you to say to this?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>who’s on whose left now</strong> @TheFalcon<br/>
Jesus christ Steve, you’ve been holding out on me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Steve Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
Guys …<br/>
Okay I think this was exaggerated a bit.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
Nope, that kid really went and hacked F.R.I.D.A.Y. The video’s not doctored.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Steve Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
Crud crud crud<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Buck</strong> @plumsfromheaven<br/>
ah, so they found out did they. your dark past.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Steve Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
Shut up Buck<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Buck</strong> @plumsfromheaven<br/>
nah, I’d rather see how this ends<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
I swear your lives should be a sitcom.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Maybe a multidimensional sitcom going up through the decades while aggravating the government?<br/>
Just an idea.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
the heck you talking about?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Oops, forgot that isn’t for another couple years.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh my god oh my god oh my god @actualprincess @AvengersFails the Falcon, Captain America AND Iron Man replied to your post/idea!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
cool<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
My life’s goal is fulfilled.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Stove Rogers I cannot believe you. Behind my back like this. If you’re going to have a creative swearing sesh at Fury you must invite me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
This mysterious Fury again. Who could he ever be?
</p><p>
<strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
Stove Rogers I cannot believe you. Behind my back like this. If you’re going to have a creative swearing sesh at Fury you must invite me.<br/>
<em>This Tweet has been deleted.</em>
</p><p>
 <strong>Black Widow</strong> @ImBlackWidow<br/>
(replying to @actualprincess) Stove Rogers I cannot believe you. Behind my back like this. If you’re going to have a creative swearing sesh at our boss you must invite me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Steve Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
I can see my life slipping down the drain.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Pietro</strong> @iBeatTheSilver<br/>
damn old man, that’s some impressive cursing right there.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>ew PR</strong> @Hawkeye<br/>
Shut it kid, it’s my job to tease Steve.<br/>
Stove! Rogers! I have been in this Tower for three years and NEVER have I heard a mouth like that! We need to have a chat Mr.!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Stove Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
What’s with the Stove? My name is Steve.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Your username begs to differ.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Stove Rogers</strong> @realCapAmerica<br/>
What the heck? Tony how is she doing this?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
Assuming I’m a she because I’m a princess? Wow.<br/>
</p><p>
 No just kidding I am a she.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
Okay out with it kid. How are you doing this? Where’s your tech? We’ll find it eventually.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
1) I’m less kid than you. 2) The answer to that is that I am [classified] in [classified]. 3) The answer to that is [classified] because [classified] and [classified]. 4) I scoff at your naïveté.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Pepper Potts</strong> @realStarkCEO<br/>
Tony get off the internet we have a problem. There’s a dignitary who needs to speak with you immediately. Also, tell JARVIS to stop locking down your communications when I need to speak with you. I’m tired of resorting to public Twitter.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
MYFRIENDSIHAVEARRIVEDIHAVEMUCHTOTELLYOUANDWEMUSTSPEAKIMMEDIATELYBUTIALSOBRINGCONGRATULATIONSTOTHECAPTAINFORHISEXCELLENTVANQUISHINGOFTHEDESKALSOMYLETTERSAREVERYBIGANDMYWORDSARESMUSHEDHOWDOITURNTHISOFF/<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>BBanner</strong> @BannerResearch<br/>
Tony, he’s legit. We … have a lot to talk about. But hi. I’m back.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Col. Rhodes</strong> @WarMachine<br/>
Okay what exactly is going on? What the hell just happened here?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong>@TStarkOfficial<br/>
What the hell what the hell what the hell why is everyone contacting me now how is Bruce back why do I need to talk to Wakanda what's going on???<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I-I’m shaking. Thor’s on Twitter? Bruce Banner’s back?? What’s going on???
</p><p>
Loki freezes. That is Thor. On Twitter. Heading back to Earth. Thor, who will undoubtedly sense Loki’s seiðr. Any minute ze will feel the tell-tale rush of energy that accompanies the Bifrost.
</p><p>
Loki looks around in a panic. Ze has to get out of here. Streams of seiðr begin frantically packing away Loki’s meager possessions. The extension charm is disabled and zir bubble inside the walls begins shrinking back together. Everything Loki owns is stored in zir dimensional pocket.
</p><p>
Ze takes one last look around the place. It was a nice place to recover in, but zir time is up and Loki must leave. Ze reaches for a strand of Yggdrasil and teleports away from the tower.
</p><p>
 -----
</p><p>
Loki stumbles to a halt just a few blocks away. Zir bones vibrate with the feel of the Bifrost crashing down on the building ze just vacated.
</p><p>
Why didn’t the teleportation work? Loki should be on the other side of the world by now. Ze tries again, only to emerge less than a foot away. Ze slowly looks down at zir hands. Loki is … shaking? Ze catches zemself against a dumpster as ze realizes how out of control ze feels. Zir breaths are coming in shallow gasps as zir body rebels against the idea of consciousness.
</p><p>
With the last dregs of discipline ze can muster, Loki pours all of zir will into one thought: finding somewhere safe.
</p><p>
-----
</p><p>
It’s a fairly normal day for Peter, and by fairly normal he means not normal in any way, shape, or form. Last evening he helped Hveth with a mental breakdown, found out ze’s apparently killed people? And proceeded to watch movies. Today Peter woke up to an email from Mr. Harrington saying Stark Industries was accepting interns and he wanted Peter to apply. BRUCE FUDGING BANNER IS BACK. Really, this is just the icing on the cake.
</p><p>
Peter looks down in alarm as someone crashes into existence on his bed. They’re pretty young, only a few years older than him, with dark hair and this weird leather aesthetic going on.
</p><p>
“Please don’t tell him I’m here,” are the stranger’s only words before promptly passing out.
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I ... just noticed a plot hole about Bruce ... maybe just ignore that until I go back and fix it.</p><p>*sigh* Sorry again to anyone who caught that brief HTML mistake</p><p>In case anyone's concerned about the timeline, this takes place right before Civil War happened in the original MCU timeline. (of course I will not be doing Civil War because that whole movie was ridiculous, Steve and Tony weren't stupid this time around they actually talked and Bucky is staying at the Tower. Maybe Lagos just never happened)</p><p>It also takes place after the Dark World, but I'm kind of combining TDW and Ragnarok. So after dealing with the Dark Elves Thor went to Sakaar and found Bruce and the Valkyrie, Bruce is here on Earth with Thor now and you'll see what happens with Brunhilde. </p><p>So. Questions, criticisms, concerns? Favorite part?</p><p>If you have suggestions or requests feel free to share, I will use them.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Truth pt. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saturday, December 19, 2015</p><p>rants and rambles and oH MY GOD WORMHOLES</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*peeks out from behind corner* Heh. So. This is two weeks from when I originally was going to post, and a week from when I amended that I'd post. I'm so sorry. I don't have much of an excuse except for worsening mental health and an increase in school work? Anyways, I'm back and doing better so I hope you enjoy the chapter/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Previously:<br/>
Peter looks down in alarm as someone crashes into existence on his bed. They’re pretty young, only a few years older than him, with dark hair and this weird leather aesthetic going on.</em>
</p><p><em>And now:</em><br/>
“Um,” Peter says. He’s very confused. A person? Appeared?? On his bed?? Out of thin air??? This is not normal person behavior. “Hel-hello?” he tries to say. He would scream, but he doesn’t want to be rude. Besides, his spider-sense isn’t tingling so they must be safe.</p><p>The person isn’t responding to Peter, so he goes over to check on them. Their eyes are closed and they look like they’re asleep. Peter tries to shake them but for some reason they’re weirdly heavy. He’s Spider-man, he should be able to at least move whoever this is, alright? But he can only get them to budge a bit.</p><p>This obviously isn’t enough to stop him. He is Peter Parker, superhero extraordinair, and he is going to wake this person up. He considers blasting Led Zeppelin from his phone, but decides he doesn’t want to run the risk of the neighbors complaining about the noise.</p><p>Instead, Peter walks down to the kitchen. He’d usually have to be much more sneaky, but May was called in to do an extra shift in the ER. They keep the larger bowls in the left-hand cupboard. After filling one of said bowls with ice cubes and water, Peter returns to his room.</p><p>The stranger is still asleep. Peter tries to shake them once more, but it doesn’t work. Sighing, he raises the bowl over their head. He really doesn’t want to have to get his sheets wet, but ya do what ya gotta do.</p><p>The bowl tilts over the stranger as the water splooshes down onto their unsuspecting body.</p><p>-----</p><p>Loki awakes with a gasp. Something cold and wet is dripping down him. In his confusion he doesn’t recognize the room he is in. The last thing he remembers is Thor’s return. He had attempted to find somewhere safe to hide. Where had he gone? Loki cannot remember.</p><p>“Um, hello? Mr./Mx./Mrs./Ms. Person? Are you okay? I’m so sorry I splooshed you with ice water, you were asleep and I couldn’t wake you up and it’s kind of weird to have a person appear out of mid air on your bed, you know?” A rambling child interrupts Loki’s thoughts. He jolts, staring at them in growing recognition.</p><p>“Spider??” The boy freezes.</p><p>“Um. Okay. This is weird. This is very weird. How do you know me? That’s like my Twitter nickname but no one knows that. How are you here by the way? It almost looked like you teleported which should be impossible but we have aliens and weird alien-magic now so maybe it’s not. But how did you do it? Was it something with wormholes because gosh, I’d love it if those were confirmed to be real. I mean that would be super cool, people have theorized about them of course but I didn’t think we had a way of harnessing them since they’re on a subatomic scale and-”</p><p>“Spider. Stop.” Loki can tell he is about to go on a long rant of questions which could quite possibly continue until nightfall. Loki puts his hands at his temples. He hadn’t meant to come here. This is clearly Spider, Loki can sense his energy, but Loki had never meant to meet the boy in person.</p><p>Why couldn’t his magic just have taken him somewhere secluded, like a grove in a forest nearby? Perhaps an underground cave? But no, instead it just had to latch on to human contact, like Loki needs people. He is perfectly happy living alone in the walls of the Tower, thank you very much.</p><p>“... magic-wormhole-harnessing-person? Are you alright?” Loki sighs. He now either has to wipe Spider’s mind or reveal everything, neither of which are appealing and both of which could have disastrous consequences.</p><p>“Please don’t wipe my mind. I like my mind. It’s pretty cool. And helpful. And stuff.” Ah. He said that part out loud. “Um, weird question, but do I know you? Your voice sounds really familiar. And I feel like I’ve seen your face somewhere.” Perhaps Loki should come clean. Spider didn’t run away last night, might he stay with Loki after this? Wiping his mind seems extremely unethical.</p><p>Decision made, Loki takes a deep breath. “Yes, actually. You do know me. In multiple ways. It’s … a long story. Are we alone right now?”</p><p>“Um, yeah,” Spider responds. “My Aunt’s at her job.” Thank the Norns, that makes this much easier.</p><p>“When will she return?”</p><p>“Not until 7:00 or so.” So Loki has a fair amount of time to convince Spider not to betray his secret.</p><p>“Very well. You may want to sit down for this.” Spider comes over to join him on the bed. Not what he meant, but it works alright.</p><p>“I said before that you know me in multiple ways. The first of those ways is through Twitter. My account name is AvengersFails, though you have taken to calling me Hveth. We frequently call and discuss your odd sense of humor.” This seems to confuse Spider less than Loki thought it would.</p><p>“Okay. That makes sense, actually. You knew my nickname and your voice is familiar. But you said there were two ways. What’s the second one?” Ah, the fateful question. Loki obviously won’t be getting out of this easily. He still doesn’t feel ready to tell Spider.</p><p>“Well, really you know me in three ways. Though one of them isn’t me, precisely, more like a version of me. Two and a half ways? But then there are also multiple presentations of my existence throughout your world, so I suppose you could-”</p><p>“Hveth?” Spider cuts him off.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You’re rambling.” Damn. Loki closes his eyes, head bowed. This is it. This is the moment where his life comes to a halt. His last sanctuary is about to be crushed. Spider will tell Harls, who will in turn tell Stark, who will ensure he is unable to live here for a very long time. Perhaps he’ll go to Vanaheim next. He always did love it there.</p><p>“There are many ways you know me, but the two primary ones are through our friendship as Hveth, and through the news several years ago. Spider, I have told you before I’m not a good person. The second way you know me is direct evidence of that.</p><p>“You guessed correctly earlier when you asked how I teleported. I am an alien. I am not from your world. However, I have visited it previously.”</p><p>“Ooo, really? Do you know Thor? Were you here with him?” Loki winces.</p><p>“Yes … I do know Thor. Rather personally, in fact. Spider …” he takes one last breath. This is the final truth. “I didn’t come to your world in conjunction with Thor, but in opposition of. My name is not Hveth, though that is derived from a version of it. Spider, my true name is Loki. I was the villain who invaded your skies years ago. I brought the Chitauri to Earth. I invaded New York.</p><p>“I brought death and devastation to your planet, and for that I am deeply sorry.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Peter stares.</p><p>“Oh.” That certainly explains some things. ‘Unsure how to translate my knowledge into your culture’ indeed. He was probably thousands of years old. They? Ze? Crap, Peter doesn’t even know Hveth’s pronouns.</p><p>Loki’s pronouns.</p><p>Crap.</p><p>Loki looks miserable. They’re (ze’s? he’s? she’s?) wringing their hands in their lap.</p><p>“Please say something.” Peter has no idea what to say.</p><p>“Um. So. Was that just your angsty-teen phase?” Loki jolts out of their position. Haha, they look so confused. Peter probably does too, to be fair. He feels kind of detached from the whole situation honestly.</p><p>“What??”</p><p>“I mean, I know you said you’re Gen Z so that probably means you’re older than us but you’re our age in human years or something? And in your teens a bunch of people go through this rebellious-angsty-goth phase? So maybe the whole world-destroying thing was just a part of that? Is what I’m wondering.” Loki laughs. They sound kind of hysterical.</p><p>“I suppose that’s one way you could put it. I’m guessing the whole torture and mind stone ordeal had a signifigant influence on my actions as well, but I had just found out my entire life was a lie, so perhaps it was just a phase. I certainly seem to be doing better now, at least.” Peter blinks.</p><p>“Um, yeah. The lack of killing people now is definitely good.” he winces. This is so awkward. What’s he supposed to say? That’s when all of what Loki said catches up with him. “Wait wait wait, did you say torture and ‘mind stone?’ What does that mean? Were you tortured? Oh my gosh!”</p><p>This question seems to surprise Loki. Oh wow, (theyhesheze?) looks even more uncomfortable now. And very nervous. And somewhat pale. Dang it, Peter probably messed this up. Nobody wants to talk about trauma.</p><p>“Wha-what? What? I must have misspoke. Or perhaps you misheard. Anyhow. Now you know the truth, so I really must be going. Tell the authorities if you must but I will be long gone.” Peter rushes to get in front of the door.</p><p>“No, Loki, wait!”</p><p>-----</p><p>Spider is blocking his path to the door. This only serves to heighten Loki’s already-high distress.</p><p>“Please let me out. I can teleport if I must, but it was acting up recently so I’m not sure how wise that would be.” Damn, why did he say that? Don’t reveal your weakness to the enemy, that’s the number one rule of combat.</p><p>“I’m not going to tell anyone!”</p><p>What. This doesn’t make sense. Of course he is. Loki is an international criminal. He has slaughtered dozens. Why wouldn’t Spider turn him in?</p><p>“Just, please tell me what you meant by that. I promise I won’t tell anyone, but please stay here at least. Harls and I talked about conspiracies with your-thing-in New York anyway, maybe you’re not that guilty! Just please don’t run away.” This child is infuriating. Loki does not want to talk about New York. He is the villain. That is his archetypal role. He does not get or deserve sympathy, and he does not have a tragic backstory to relate to. Whatever may or may not have happened with the Titan is irrelevant.</p><p>“Please?” Spider’s eyes are far too innocent. This is not a child, this is a master manipulator. Loki should be far away from here. This situation is clearly dangerous.</p><p>“I promise I won’t say anything to anyone unless you want me to.” Loki slowly returns to sit on the bed, massaging his head in his hands. He’s come this far, hasn’t he? Perhaps it would do him some good to finally explain everything.</p><p>“Very well.” Spider’s eyes seem to light up. “But if I am to give you this, at least give me your true name. It seems odd to still call you Spider here.”</p><p>“Of course, of course. It’s Peter. Peter Parker.” Peter Parker. So stereotypically Midgardian, and yet it fits Spider to a tee. </p><p>“Well then, Peter. If you are to hear my tale we should go somewhere comfortable. Perhaps with refreshments.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so ignore everything I've said about Thor's part in the timeline, my previous note wasn't correct because if Ragnarok happened right after TDW then he couldn't have been here for Age of Ultron. Next chapter I'll be placing a full timeline in the comments so just look out for that.</p><p>Anyone watching Falcon and the Winter Soldier? I love how it's dealing with racism, and <strong>using the Red White and Black storyline oh my gosh!!!</strong> That's a storyline from the comics, it was introduced this episode with Isaiah and they'll probably continue it further.</p><p>Sorry again for posting so late. Anyways. Favorite part? Criticisms, questions, concerns? </p><p>Give me your requests for the story I'll use them.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Truth pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saturday, December 19, 2015</p><p>Peter capitalizes his keysmashes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PSA: <strong>DISREGARD ANYTHING I'VE SAID IN THE COMMENTS OR NOTES ABOUT THOR OR BRUCE BEFORE.</strong> A full timeline is posted in the comments, please read it if you're confused.</p><p>TWs for referenced torture and mind control/mental manipulation</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15 minutes later he and Loki (Loki! Who might be innocent!) are sitting down on the couch. There’s a blanket over their laps, the lights are down a little lower, and they both have a mug of hot chocolate. They had also clarified pronouns (Loki’s a guy right now). Peter wanted to make absolutely certain Loki felt comfortable.</p><p>“Alright. I suppose I can begin. About four years ago I had a fight with my brother of literally cosmic proportions. That is too long a story to tell today, but suffice it to say my actions were … unsavory. I murdered a king. I helped begin and end a war. Even if I was not entirely responsible for the invasion, I have still done bad things. You have to understand that.” Peter nods his head. He can deal with this. Everyone’s done bad things. Even Mr. Tony Stark did bad things before he became Iron Man.</p><p>“Okay. Keep going.”</p><p>“Well, it was a long and complicated fight, but it ended with me dangling over an abyss at the edge of my home world. I fell into it. I thought I would die, but the universe apparently still had plans for me. A wormhole opened below (those are real, by the way) and took me to a world outside the Nine Realms.</p><p>“It was a horrible place. Monsters roamed the hills. I would later know them to be the Chitauri, but then I just knew them as the hunters. I was weak, injured, and hungry. I managed to survive for a few days. Sadly, they eventually caught up. Instead of killing me as I thought they would, they brought me to someone.</p><p>“He was called the Titan. The last of his kind. He seemed to have a grudge against life. Whether he wanted to wipe out all of it or just some I don’t know, but his goals definitely weren’t benevolent. He brought a tide of ruin wherever he travelled.”</p><p>Okay, he’s feeling a little scared right now. Is this Titan guy still alive? Could he be a threat to Earth? No, stop, focus Peter. This is about Loki right now, potentially genocidal alien dudes later.</p><p>“There were objects he sought. Six of them, called the infinity stones. These stones form the basis of our universe. They are objects of immense power. Each controls a different aspect of life: reality, soul, mind, time, space, and power. The Titan sought to control all of them. If he was able to, he could hold all life within his fingers. He could become immeasurably powerful.”</p><p>That’s just fascinating. Peter really wants to interrupt here, but he doesn’t. There’s a time and a place for indulging scientific curiosity, and this is neither. Loki gives a small smile. Peter thinks he can tell he has questions.</p><p>“After realizing my power in magic, he wanted my help. He wished to send me to your world to take the Tesseract, the stone that controls space. I refused. He didn’t ask a second time.</p><p>“Instead ... he tortured me.” Loki takes a breath here. “Brutally. For days on end. I very well may have died, I don’t know for certain. If I did he brought me back. Time was meaningless there, so I don’t know how long I lay beneath his children’s torments. It may have been two weeks, it may have been two months. All I know is he eventually discovered the mind stone.”</p><p>Peter scooches closer to Loki. This looks really hard to talk about. He doesn’t want to impose, but he keeps his hand outstretched in case Loki wants some contact.</p><p>“This would prove to be my undoing. He could not control me, not outright. Even at my weakest my mental defences were extremely powerful. However, he could influence me. He began by weakening me further. I saw visions of my family coming to save me, only to be killed by my holders. I saw my brother taking part in my torture. I saw my mother standing idly by, watching.”</p><p>Oh wow. That’s … really awful. Epically awful. Everything Loki’s said so far has been awful, but that’s just horrifically awful. And weird. How does the mind stone work? After this is all resolved Peter <strong>has</strong> to find out.</p><p>“Once he could access my memories he twisted them. I was made to believe my brother betrayed me. I never had an excellent life on my world, but it was pleasant enough. The stone created a false one filled with taunts and jeers. It designed a childhood without hope.</p><p>“After this was done he moved onto my fundamental traits. I was already jealous of Earth. My brother’s heart was stolen there, and I felt resentment for your realm. I was furious at my father, and I felt betrayed by my home world. But never would I wish them pain. I loved Earth even through my resentment. Besides, if I wanted revenge on Thor I could gain it through much simpler means.</p><p>“Tha-the Titan distorted these emotions. He heightened my rage, my resentment, my feelings of betrayal. All of my love was pushed down deeply, and all of my hope for the future was destroyed. When I emerged, I was hardly recognizable.”</p><p>At this point Peter has his mind made up. Loki is not a bad guy. Loki is a really poor almost-kid who suffered ridiculously horrible things at a young age. It sounds like his home life wasn’t great either, and that just makes everything worse.</p><p>“Once fully remade I was sent to Earth. You know much of what happens next. I took the Tesseract, I controlled Clint Barton and Eric Selvig with my scepter (which contained the mind stone), and I unleashed the Chitauri through a portal.</p><p>“However, something odd happened. I still find myself unable to make sense of it. When I came in contact with the Tesseract a part of me was able to break free of my prison. I didn’t remember much, but my emotions were restored to a semblance of what they had used to be.”</p><p>Loki looks over to Peter and hesitantly takes his hand. Peter smiles, squeezing back encouragingly.</p><p>-----</p><p>He’s holding Peter’s hand. This is … nice. Loki looks to him, wanting to make absolutely sure he understands the reality of this situation. Loki doesn’t want to reveal his weakness, but he cannot burden Peter with a false sense of his benevolence.</p><p>“Peter, I know every life I took on this realm, whether by proxy or through my own hands. I will forever be ashamed of my actions here. I was too weak to resist the Titan, and even once with the Tesseract I couldn’t free myself entirely. There are a thousand different things I could have done, should have done.</p><p>“I was in constant contact with a being called the Other. If I said something out of the ordinary, hinted at my betrayal, he would make me suffer. I was only freed of his presence (and the remaining influence from the mind stone) after the battle.</p><p>“But I was unable to work through the pain. I was too afraid of what he might do to more explicitly say what had happened. Instead I gave clues, created a ridiculously obvious plan, hinted at my situation. I hoped Thor might see through my guise, but apparently he found himself … unable to.”</p><p>Loki sneaks a glance at Peter to see what he’s feeling. The mortal looks surprisingly unconcerned. If anything he looks worried for, Loki? That can’t be right.</p><p>“Luckily, the heroes were able to foil my plot at face-value. They came to Stark tower, they closed the portal, they killed the Chitauri. In the process I was beaten by the Hulk, which is when my mind was freed.</p><p>“I haven’t seen the Tesseract since. I miss its presence. It was calming, a balm on my troubled soul. But I digress. I was taken up to Asgard where I was imprisoned. Then, about a year after, a great tragedy occurred. I went with Thor to a different world, Svartalfheim, to seek revenge on the Dark Elves. They had attacked Asgard and killed our queen.</p><p>“Thor and I defeated much of their force, but their leader Malekith was able to escape with a powerful weapon. While killing their greatest warrior I was mortally wounded. Thor stayed with me as I supposedly died, but he had to leave for Midgard to finish vanquishing the elves.”</p><p>Peter looks very concerned at this development, but he stays quiet. Loki smiles at him. This story is almost at its end, and then it will be up to Peter to decide what to do with it.</p><p>“Both Thor and I thought I was done for. The wound went straight through my chest. I felt agony the likes of which my only other experience has been with the Titan.</p><p>“However, Death does not look upon me fondly. I escaped it once, when I fell into the abyss, and I managed to escape it a second time. I woke later in the day with a burning pain. I managed to pull enough seiðr (my magic) together to teleport off the realm. For some reason I was brought to Earth.</p><p>“I spent a long time recovering amongst the wilds of your world. I did a bit of travelling as my body healed, but I also spent some time healing my magic. My seið had been stifled by Asgard’s prison and it took some effort to restore it.”</p><p>This upcoming part is the only piece of this tale Loki feels even remotely good about. He even smirks a little as he starts telling it.</p><p>“I then discovered the Avengers were still around. Not only that, but they were all living in the very building I was defeated at. Of course, I had to see this for myself.</p><p>“I found a life of remarkable chaos. Though they call themselves a ‘team,’ that’s an exaggeration at best. They have petty squabbles, ridiculous bets, in fact their life quite resembles one of your reality television shows.</p><p>“I thrive off of disorder. It’s in my very title. I created a pocket dimension within the walls of the Tower. During the days I would conceal myself and run around causing mischief. I quickly began to discover all sorts of little secrets of theirs.</p><p>“Eventually I procured a computer. Here I discovered Twitter, the media site which you found me on. Though I did not anticipate the rabid disbelievers I would encounter, I intended to humanize the Avengers. To show that they are just as fallible as any of you, of us. I believe you know the rest.”</p><p>-----</p><p>Peter takes a bit to process this. There’s a lot to take in. Torture, weird alien magic, innocence, potential immortality, invisibility, frickin pocket dimensions.</p><p>There’s one detail in particular he’s stuck on, though.</p><p>“Did you just call Harls a rabid disbeliever?” Loki flushes bright red. Wow. That’s actually a <strong>really</strong> bright shade of red, how exactly does that work?</p><p>“Don’t tell him I said that, if you wouldn’t mind.”</p><p>“Yeah sure. Okay so I’ve heard your origin story now, but why are you here?”</p><p>“Hm?” Loki questions.</p><p>“You kinda appeared on my bed out of nowhere, and then you said, ‘please don’t tell him I’m here.’ Are you running from someone? Is everything okay?” Peter has no problem with Loki being here, but he most certainly has a problem with someone messing with Loki.</p><p>“Ah. That would be Thor. A while ago he left for Asgard. As I believe you saw on Twitter this morning, he has since returned. He is capable of sensing my seiðr. If I was to remain in the Tower, I would be exposed.”</p><p>“Oh wow, that sucks! You can stay here with me for a bit if you want. At least until Aunt May’s home. Maybe we can work something out.” Privately, Peter thinks that Loki could definitely find a way to shield his … magic-thingy from Thor, but Peter also really wants to hang out with Loki some more.</p><p>“I can call Harls, he’s smart. Also he’d love to geek out about magic with you.” Loki bites his lip, looking nervous. Oh no, Peter you idiot what did you do? Don’t upset the poor alien dude who just told you his whole tragic backstory.</p><p>“Would you be willing to keep it a secret? I understand if you wish to warn him of my true nature. I had thought, given your unexpected acceptance of it, you would be willing to keep my identity concealed, but if that’s no longer in the cards-”</p><p>“No no wait, Loki.” Crud Peter messed up. He messed up bad. Harls isn’t going to care, for one. But for two he shouldn’t assume Loki’s okay with him revealing his identity to anyone else. Bad Spider-man, bad.</p><p>“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean I’ll tell him. I was hoping you’d let me though. But I don’t need to warn him of anything, what do you mean? I was really excited to tell him ‘cause this means we were right about you being innocent AND it means we have a LITERAL MAGIC ALIEN FRIEND who also needs comfort and hugs and I wanted to give those hugs to you with him and I also feel bad about keeping secrets from him,” (ha isn’t that ironic. Peter really should tell them about Spider-man sometime soon) “BUT I won’t do anything without your permission.”</p><p>Loki looks … surprised? Shocked? Confused? No no, flabbergasted, that’s the word.</p><p>“Oh. You’re certain he won’t be angry with me?” Peter almost laughs, but that seems like it would be mean.</p><p>“Nah, no way. He’ll be super excited. I mean we have a friend. Who has magic! And needs hugs! This is insanely awesome!”</p><p>Loki looks down at his feet, but Peter can see his smile. It’s small but it’s totally there.</p><p>“I wouldn’t say no to a hug, actually.”</p><p>Peter opens his arms.</p><p>“Bring it in, dude.”</p><p>-----</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Hugs are nice.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
he means “I’m currently crying because I have legitimately good friends for the first time in my life and I don’t know how to deal with it so instead I’ll write cryptic Tweets.”<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Do shut up.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
No way in Helheim.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I regret telling you anything.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
oH MY GOD I JUST REALIZED</p><p>IS THE HORSE THING REAL????<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Horse thing?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
fhsakljdASKLJDALDHJWLAEWLKJ THE HORSE THING, YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
What horse thing??<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Sleipnir!!!!????<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Well then, good talking to you, I’ll just be going now. Have an excellent day.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
GET THE FRICK FRACK BACK HERE I’M HAVING A CRISIS.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Merry crisis.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Fsakljdisa so proud.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Did you just capitalize your keysmash?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, take a look at that timeline in the comments if you want some clarification. Edit: something weird was happening with it for a bit but I've fixed it now.<br/>Next chapter we'll have a brief break of Loki's pov while we take a look at Thor's return, but after that I'll go back to your regularly scheduled program, I promise.</p><p>In other news, did anyone see the new Loki trailer?? I'm torn between being terrified that Marvel is going to screw up his characterization and make him out to be super arrogant and comic-book villainy, and being super excited because we actually have some new Loki content for the first time in years.</p><p>I'm also torn between loving and being annoyed at Mobius. That scene with the tie was hilarious though. If anyone wants to gush with me about the trailer in the comments feel free lol.</p><p>So. Favorite part? Criticisms, questions, concerns?<br/>I did notice a plothole this chapter and I'm working on fixing it, expect to see some edits tomorrow or the day after.</p><p>If anyone has requests or suggestions give 'em here, I'm drawing a blank for what shenanigans they should get up to in chapter 16.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. venomous cur is venomous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monday, December 21, 2015</p><p>Thor is Back in Black but also a colonizer? Uncool.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki smiles down at his phone. Last Saturday was eventful. He shared all of his secrets with Peter, and then called Harls to tell his story a second time. They were both incredibly supportive and kind.</p><p>Peter and Harls (who is actually called Harley) stayed on the phone with him. They brainstormed various ways to conceal his seiðr. In the end Loki figured out how to build an energy which would confound the frequency of his magic.</p><p>He returned to the Tower and waited. Thor eventually stepped onto his personal floor, and Loki rebuilt his retreat within the walls of the communal floor. He finished by putting up the shield for his seiðr.</p><p>Now it is morning of the following Monday, and Loki is content. Peter and Harley are both at school, the Avengers are participating in their usual idiocy, and he is going to Twitter to create chaos.</p><p>-----</p><p><strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
My friends, the good Bruce Banner has been kind enough to teach me how to type on this device (though I don’t know how to change my name). As you may have seen yesterday, I have officially returned to Earth. About 5 months ago I returned to Asgard because of a family emergency.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
That emergency was my father, Odin. He had fallen ill. I was supposed to take the throne in his absence, but my place is here, on Earth. There were not many others suitable to rule. After about a week our gatekeeper, Heimdall, discovered a citizen of Asgard on the planet Sakaar.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
SHe was the last member of the league of warriors called the Valkyrie. Her name was Brunnhilde. She had been missing for thousands of years and presumed dead, but Heimdall found that she was alive. I went down to Sakaar to convince her to come back to Asgard to rule for me in Odin’s stead.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
On Sakaar I found a friend of mine, the Hulk. Last summer he disappeared in a quinjet. Apparently that quinjet made its way to Sakaar. The Hulk found work on the planet as a gladiator. I was able to convince him to change back to Bruce, and convince Brunnhilde to return to Asgard.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
Once there we discovered something even more worrisome. Apparently, I have a sister. Her name is Hela. She was born hundreds of years before I ever was. She helped my father to conquer the Nine Realms, but she grew to be too bloodthirsty. He imprisoned her on Helheim.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
Sadly, the spell that keeps her there relies on his health. As his strength deteriorates, so does the strength of her prison. This was what convinced Brunnhilde ro rule. She hadn’t wanted to at first, but the Valkyries were slaughtered because of Hela. Brunnhilde said she would rule if she got her revenge.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
We spent a long time trying to strengthen her imprisonment. Our best mages worked on it. In the meantime I helped Brunnhilde rule, and Bruce learned from our scientists. He also sparred with our warriors as the Hulk. We have come back to Earth because Hela’s prison is much more fortified.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
It will require continuous work, and I will have to leave periodically to help with Asgard, but we are officially back.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>mason</strong> @notthestonekind<br/>
dude that’s so cool, welcome back<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
Thank you very much, my friend!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>아스가드 교회</strong> @KoreanChurchOfAsgard<br/>
Hail Thor, our God. Thank you for returning!</p><p>토르, 우리 신을 만세. 돌아와 주셔서 감사합니다!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
천만에요, 친구들!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Heroes are people too</strong> @AvengersSemi-fan<br/>
Hey did you hear my next movie’s in your universe? It’ll be so much more plausible for me to be in these fics then. The AO3 kids will be happy. Now they just need to bring in double-d. STOP BEING COWARDS, DISNEY!</p><p>Anyways, welcome to the chaos back big guy!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
I’m not sure what movies you’re talking about, but I appreciate the welcome!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>
Wait does this mean Asgard is full of colonizers? Not sure how I feel about that …<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
No no, you misunderstand! We are the glorious protectors of the Realms, we have only ever gone to battle for good purposes.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Coffee</strong> @Mugs<br/>
… sure.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Why would you push ruling onto someone else though? Seems kinda irresponsible ngl<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
ikr, like if you don’t wanna rule. And she doesn’t wanna rule. But you’re the original prince. I would think you’re the one it goes to.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>THOR</strong> @GODOFTHUNDER<br/>
But don’t you want me here on Earth? My role as an Avenger is much more important!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The pope is a rapper</strong> @actualprincess<br/>
idgaf what you do on Earth honestly, but don’t your people need you? That’s what I would think.</p><p>Not that I have any experience with royalty whatsoever.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
You terrify me.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
More than me?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
Oh my fuck it’s you!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Language old man</p><p><strong>Iron Man</strong> @TStarkOfficial<br/>
FUCK my teenage protegee found his way to Twitter, everyone take cover.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
You hit a guy with a potato gun once and all he does is freak out at you<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Oh wow haha is that you? That’s so cool, I can’t believe you know Tony Stark.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
I’m just realizing that I completely forgot to get you his autograph, I’m so sorry. I’ll ask him tonight.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I love you so much rn.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
NO HOMO THOUGH. That’s completely, fully, platonic love.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
Oh Spider? Is there something you need to tell me?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I don’t have a crush on Harls!!<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
I never said you did.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Fuck<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
:D<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Shut up</p><p><strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
That wonderful feeling when you find out your adoptive father is even more of a venomous old cur than you realized.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Ah shit dude, you didn’t know either? that sucks.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
It’s fine. Thank you though.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Your dad sucks! I’m so sorry, that’s really awful. Do you want to watch movies?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>The Avengers Are Dum-Dums</strong> @AvengersFails<br/>
… what about a musical?<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
Ohmygod yes!! I HAVE to show you Kinky Boots.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Carssss</strong> @southernbinch<br/>
Ew musicals, goodbye.<br/>
丨<br/>
<strong>Science Geek</strong> @MidtownStudent<br/>
I am disgusted, I am revolted. You have betrayed me.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just noticed someone called, “gradually watermelon” kudos-ed this fic and omg, another Melinda fan! If you can, watch the YouTube channel, "Twisted Translations." It will seriously change your life.</p><p>Question, would anybody mind if I switched tenses in my non-Twitter scenes? I’ve been writing in present tense because it fit this story better in the beginning, but I want to challenge myself and I haven’t written in the past tense in forever. Let me know.</p><p>Also, I just went back and rewrote some of chapter 14 to fix a plot hole. I also deleted a line in chapter 13 to, again, fix a plot hole. Sigh. I'll try to be better about those.</p><p>Forgive my Korean lol I was using Google Translate. The translations are roughly, "Hail Thor, our God. Thank you for returning!" and "You are quite welcome, my friends!"</p><p>Favorite part? Questions, concerns? Notice a plot hole or typo you want me to fix?<br/>Give me suggestions/requests I'll use them.</p><p>Comments feed the author.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>